pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brian/archive4
DO NOT FUCKING POST HERE Hello. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:47, 25 December 2007 (EST) :hi. Brian 00:48, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Yeah, you can't really force people to not post on your talk page... you can try, but they'll likely post more just to spite you, and there's really nothing you can do to actually prevent it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:51, 25 December 2007 (EST) NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO POST HERE amidoinitrite? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:53, 25 December 2007 (EST) fuck you haha :much <3 2 u.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:59, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Dude for real, quit being stupid, the admin agreed with YOU, not the other way around, tbh if you keep doing what your doing your going to get banned, again.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:56, 25 December 2007 (EST) Special Relativity Theory Administrative note: Brian randomly placed "Fuck you" and then removed them to make it seem as though he had never placed them and as though other contributors were replying to thin air. Please see the history. Removal of this notice will result in a permanent ban. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę 09:36, 31 December 2007 (EST) :It's a game, mate. — Skakid HoHoHo 00:57, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::and everyone pretty much hates you, ... git.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:57, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::Calm down plz — Skakid HoHoHo 00:59, 25 December 2007 (EST) :umm, mate, telling people to fuck themselves is inadvisable for someone with your history of NPA(or anyone, really). By the way, if people are harassing you, go QQ to a sysop about it instead of responding to the baiting. And shadowsin, you're in serious danger of violating PvXwiki:Don't be a dick. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:59, 25 December 2007 (EST) :didnt see what he did to my talk page did you?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 01:00, 25 December 2007 (EST) what???? you're complaining about THAT? LMAO. wait, why are you warning ME? i didn't do shit. shadowsin coming up and posting flames on my page = me doing something wrong?? Brian 01:02, 25 December 2007 (EST) :You told him to fuck himself. That's at least borderline NPA. You have a history of lots of NPA. Besides, he got a ban for his asshattery. I'm just warning you, for now. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:04, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::i didn't do that. that is a lie. - Brian :::http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3ABrian&diff=353977&oldid=350472 The history page knows all. --Mafaraxas 13:34, 31 December 2007 (EST) LOOK AT HOW LONG THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR!!! You don't need to warn me! IF PEOPLE FLAME ME ON MY USER PAGE, YOU NEED TO BAN THEM. "A life. please get one, or buy one, or leave... " --Shadowsin 10:32, 8 December 2007 (CET) "is the shittiest most noobiest unskill showing form of GW. And next time direct that shit at me if you have something to say, I said it first. - Rawrawr 18:30, 7 December 2007 (CET)" "what an asshole ----InfestedHydralisk" "Dude for real, quit being stupid, the admin agreed with YOU, not the other way around, tbh if you keep doing what your doing your going to get banned, again.--Shadowsin 00:56, 25 December 2007 (EST)" (this was in response to nothing - just a active flame on my page for no obvious reason) "Kay i saw talk pages and he's just not nice xD. PERMABANPLOX~~!--Shadowsin 02:14, 22 December 2007 (EST)" "and everyone pretty much hates you, ... git.--Shadowsin 00:57, 25 December 2007 (EST)" (most recent) Christmas Vacation You're about to get a nice Christmas vacation along with shadowsin. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:20, 25 December 2007 (EST) When you return, please take the advice I and others have given you: don't respond to trolling and NPA and general obnoxiousness in kind. Instead QQ to a sysop or just ignore them(I'd prefer the 1st one). Also, anyone who trolls/NPA's him may be banned, and I'm far from a lenient mood. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:29, 25 December 2007 (EST) I see now that I put too much faith in you. You may return on St. Valentine's Day, and will hopefully feel more love. - Krowman 01:30, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Wow. This guy really must've pissed someone off. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all!? I'll still never understand how I haven't gotten banned yet. With that said, please avoid /Cedave in the contributions section, Edru. <3 cedave buildpage]]) 02:56, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Admins dont want to ban you for fear of being hacked.Bob fregman 12:18, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::A) I'd never hack an admin for being banned. I'd just probably lol at the reason, which I do request list several citations or at least give me something to lol at. ^_^ B) I don't hack in general. My hacking is second rate at best. I can crack walls, maybe, and I can phreak a bit, but I'm no Ian Restl. (lol..) C) I have ethics, thank you. <3 cedave ( _buildpage) 02:25, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::::I'm joking.Bob fregman 19:32, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::::no u cedave ( _buildpage) 07:45, 28 December 2007 (EST) Archival of pages Archive when it reaches 32kb or larger, not all the fucking time. If a discussion is ongoing, you don't archive it. That simple. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 08:43, 25 December 2007 (EST) :In fact, I will protect it from moving so you cannot archive and if you blank the page, I can revert it in one mouse click. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 08:46, 25 December 2007 (EST) Where has he gone? Haven't heard much of him lately. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:59, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Banned 'till Feb. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:02, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::epic. himynameisbobbyjoe 14:29, 22 January 2008 (EST) I thought he was pushed back to something like December (of '08) for him coming back but on a different IP and NPA'ing everyone again. --20pxGuildof 18:18, 22 January 2008 (EST) Lol this guy is awsome. Krowman unbans him for a little bit, his next post tells him to go fuck himself. Epic.-- The Gates Assassin 00:56, 24 January 2008 (EST)